Thank you, Mr Looker
by wiigamer024
Summary: Platina Berlitz, and Officer Looker. Two completely opposite people, with two completely opposite goals simply working together. Of course, they wouldn't be able to achieve anything without one another, so Platina gives him her thanks... Takes place during Chapter 421; Platinum Arc


**A/N: Whoa... I'm back. It's about time!**  
**Heh, sorry about not updating in AGES. I've had school to worry about, and all that, soooo yeah. Lovely. Anyway, I'm back with a little fluff-fic here. I've got one of my favorite pairings... uh... heh, (I hate this f*cking name. SO. F*CKING. BAD.) ...IWantABabyShipping [Looker x Platina Berlitz]. (Seriously. These names suck.).**

**Anyway, since it's summer, and that means no more school, I have time to actually do stuff. Like more fanfics! :D So, hopefully, I'll get to that. **

**One last thing, this little story takes place, obviously, from the Manga. In fact, it's starts off, and ends directly from a point in Chapter 421, from the Platinum Arc. So... yeah. In case anyone was wondering. Well, hows about I shut up, and you enjoy now~**

**-wiigamer024**

* * *

**.:Thank you, Mr. Looker:.**

The moon rose slowly over the horizon, signaling the end of a hard days work. In a nearby villa, Lady Platina, a young woman determined to challenge and defeat the Battle Frontier Brains of Sinnoh, sat down tired on a luxuriously furnished couch. She looked over at the tall man sitting diagonal of her on the opposite couch; his dark eyes looking up at the ceiling, lost and confused. He still barely had a lead as to Team Galactic's whereabouts. Time was running out, and he was starting to lose hope. "...Mr. Looker?" She began, snapping him out of his trance.

"Mmm..." he grunted."...Even though we beat the Battle Castle, it seems like we didn't get to enjoy it at all." He said dimly, his eyes still trained on the ceiling.

She sighed, beginning to let her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs for the night, "Yeah..."

"That brat, Buck..." Looker thought out loud.

"He seemed to know Mr. Darach as well," Platina added.

"Indeed. Speaking of which, when we first met, he had mentioned something about his brother being a member of the Elite Four. I believe that the Elite Four, that kid, the Frontier Brains, all the Gym Leaders, and any other powerful trainers might be connected to one another in all this..." Looker trailed off into this thoughts. Platina nodded slightly in agreement, following his understanding. He looked over at her, as she started to smile slightly; his dark, grey eyes clashing with her bright, golden eyes. A smile started to sneak onto his face, before he realized, and broke eye contact between the two. His face grew serious once again, "Talking about our enemy is more important than this! Those "wonderfully fashionable" guys really are up to something!"

"Team Galactic..." Platina murmured. At this point, Looker groaned, and threw his head in his hands. She looked over at his defeated state, feeling sympathy for the poor man. "M-Mr. Looker..." She began softly, "...What do we do?"

Looker peered out from in between his fingers, his cold gaze staring straight ahead intently, "It would seem that we're at at a crossroads, Platina. It's great that we got news on Team Galactic, and everything... but..." he trailed off, and sighed, "but we didn't get a single piece of information about the 'Distortion World'!" He turned to face her, continuing on, "Look, you want to continue challenging the facilities, and get more information from the Brains, right?"

Platina nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Well, alright then..." He leaned back, pondering the situation, _If we do that first, then we'll be able to collect more info from there... _He stood up from the couch, and proceeded to the doorway, "Well, it's time for me to call it a day, so I'll be borrowing your lawn."

Platina tilted her head in confusion, "But, uh... I-I've prepared a guest room-"

"No, no," He waved his hand, cutting her off, "Don't mind me. Just go get ready for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning," He walked outside the villa, into the darkness of the backyard. With the shining moon providing some light, he rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a small, compact cube. Platina watched from the doorway as Looker threw the cube onto the ground. Instantly, the cube began to open up, quickly unfolding in a multitude of ways, finally becoming a tent. Looker turned around and chuckled slightly at Platina's awe-stricken expression, "International Police secret weapon number seven: The Hyper-Compact One-Touch Tent!" Platina's face didn't change. Looker shook his head, and smiled slightly, "Good night, Platina."

She smiled back as he crawled into the tent, "Good night, Mr. Looker..."

* * *

_I wonder how far I'll make it into the next facility... Which facility should I challenge next? Does it matter? Ugh... What about my Pokemon? W-What if the Brains don't have anything to tell us? _Platina sighed and sat up in her canopy bed. The moonlight shined brightly though the large windows, illuminating the room. She couldn't sleep; the anxiety of trying to find the Distortion World _and _defeating the Frontier Brains was just eating away at her subconscious. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. Her Pokemon were sleeping peacefully throughout the room, engulfed in their dreams. She sighed, and got out of the bed (making sure not to wake up her powerful companions), and snuck downstairs. She wandered throughout the large villa, eventually making it to the den. She looked out the doors to the backyard, noticing a light not too far off. Looker was still awake. She opened the door, and walked out slowly.

There he laid, scribbling onto a notepad with a pen in his right hand, as he held a small flashlight with his left. Platina approached him slowly, torn between wanting him to keep writing, and wanting him to stop, and look up. He heard the grass rustled softly nearby and stopped writing instantly, the lack of sleep getting to him. He shined the flashlight over lazily over in her general direction, "P-Platina... What are you doing up this late?"

She looked down, slightly embarrassed for interrupting his work, "I... I couldn't sleep." Looker grunted, sitting the flashlight down in the grass. He picked up his notepad, and pen, and set them aside, and looked up at her. Before he could say anything, Platina spoke again, "I, uh... didn't interrupt you, did I?"

"Uh... no. It's fine. Besides, I was pretty much done, anyway."

"Oh..." She paused, "Police notes?"

He nodded, "Pretty much. Information for Headquarters, and whatnot."

"Pretty cool, I guess." Silence. "Mind if I sit down...?"

The question of a bit out of the blue, but Looker shrugged it off, "Go for it." She smiled, glad for the fact that he didn't just brush her off like he probably would have done. She sat next to him and his little tent, and looked up into the clear night sky as the stars twinkled. Looker, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep now, followed her gaze upwards. "Nice night, isn't it?" He began, his voice, so surprisingly calm, it threw Platina off a little.

"Yes, I suppose it is. It's perfect for stargazing," she smiled, remembering all the times when she was younger, and how she'd look up at the many twinkling specks in awe. She turned to face him, "Mr. Looker, do you like to stargaze?"

"Hm... Well, I don't know, to be honest," He said, his dark eyes never leaving the shimmering stars above, "See, I'm a very busy guy. My job takes me around the world, and I barely even have time to rest. ...I don't usually get many moments like these..."

Platina felt the warmth in her cheeks, suddenly. _I don't usually get moments like these... _What did that mean? Did he really find significance in something so trivial? What else did his stressful job deprive him of...?

He sighed, and looked over, noticing her confused expression, "Platina... Is something wrong?"

_...! _

Now alert, she came back to reality, her face even a little redder than before. She looked over, but refused to meet his eyes, "Oh... nothing. I was just thinking, is all..."

Looker, obviously too good to fall for a simple lie like that, propped himself up on his elbow, and faced her, "No, seriously. Is everything alright?"

_Why is he suddenly being so kind? I mean, I know he wants to help, and all, but... _

She turned, and was about to answer him, but then suddenly hesitated. Even in the dark of the night, the moon reflected brightly in his steel-grey eyes, allowing Platina to lose herself within them. Meanwhile, Looker found himself in the same predicament, frozen; staring deeply into her golden eyes. She awkwardly shifted closer to him, still locked in his eyes. Looker opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly stopped as he felt her warm lips press against his cheek. Instantly, he froze; all time seemed to slow... or, rather, stop. Both parties lingered for what seemed like forever, but what only could have been a few seconds... "W-What...?" He whispered as she pulled away.

"I...I just wanted to say, thank you... for everything, Mr. Looker..." She blushed, casting her gaze downwards as he stared at her, amazed at what just happened. Neither of them made a sound... _Could this mean-? _He snapped himself of his trance, before seeing Platina get up off the grass in a haste, "...I'm so sorry! I just... I don't know what I was thinking, I- Please, Mr. Looker... Forgive me." And with that, she abruptly began to walk away, leaving the man still frozen on the ground, shocked.

"Platina! Wait!" He finally came to, and scrambled hastily out of his tent, and reached for her hand, stopping her. She tried to break free of his grasp, but he refused. "Platina... Please, look at me," He said quietly, trying to reason with the young girl. Platina sighed, and faced him, but kept her eyes focused on the grass below her, guilty of the move she pulled. "Look at me," He repeated, this time with a little assertion. Once again, she didn't move. Looker, growing impatient, reached out, and lifted her chin up, meeting her now-tear stained eyes. He smiled slightly, and closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips against hers.

Platina's eyes widened in shock. _Oh. My. Goodness... _Absentmindedly, she threw her arms around him, and kissed him back with great excitement. Looker smiled in the kiss, regaining his balance after nearly toppling over from her momentum. Held in each others tight embrace, the two continued in the liplock; nothing crazy, dominant, or overly-passionate, just sweet, loving, and innocent.

Feeling the need for air, Looker finally broke away, gasping lightly for air. Platina followed suit; raising her hand up to her lips. They seemed to tingle with excitement. This was totally new to her. Only then, did the sound of his soft voice snap her out of her trance, "You're quite welcome, My Lady..." She simply stood there, dumbfounded as he made his way back to his tent. "Maybe it's time you head off back to bed," He began again, this time louder, more like his usual self, "You have a big day at the Battle Frontier tomorrow."

_The Battle Frontier! I completely forgot! _She finally found it in herself to nod in agreement at his statement. "Why, of course!" She exclaimed as he crawled tired back into his tent, whereas she made her back to the villa door. She paused and turned back around, finding that he must have already went back inside the tent. She smiled, and opened the door. She figured he'd had enough to deal with for one day. "...Good night Mr. Looker," she whispered, "and thank you..." and with that, she scurried back though the threshold, and back into her room.

Meanwhile, Looker heard the door shut as he sighed, and laid back down in his tent. He went to reach for his notes to Headquarters that he was writing earlier, but after all that, he realized he'd get nowhere. He left the paper and pen go as his mind began to wonder. "My mind says it's wrong," he mumbled to himself, "But... but my heart says it right." He sighed again, this time, slightly annoyed, "Well, I guess we just see where we go from here..." He smiled once more, before letting sleep overtake him for the night...

* * *

Eventually, the sun began to rise high into the sky with each passing hour. The bright rays illuminating the area, which, in fact, happen to also shine right onto Looker's drooling face, waking him up.

"Hmn...?" he mumbled tiredly, finally picking himself up out of his now crumpled tent. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the new light, before finally realizing the time, and then spazzing the hell out, "What? No! The sun is already so high up! Gah! Platina! Hey, Platina! Wake up!" No answer, just the quiet chirping of a flock of Starly nearby. "Hm... maybe she's still asleep...?" He ran over to the door as he hastily threw his suit on over his night clothes. He reached for the door, and pulled it, but, with no success. It was locked. "No way... you're kidding me, right?" He ran angrily back over to his tent,- (well, no more is it really a tent, more like a crumpled heap of thick fabric and zippers) -gathering his belongings. "I can't believe she already left! How insane!" He continued to mumble to himself, before finally pondering, _It wasn't about last night... was it...? _Looker froze briefly, the thought clawing at his mind like a raging Zangoose, before finally shaking his head. _No, that's stupid... she obviously went back to battle the Brains at the Frontier. Just calm down... Calm down... _

With his mind cleared, he pulled out what looked to be a fancy, high-tech jetpack (International Police secret weapon number five: The Galactica Jet), and started it up. The contraption spat and smoked as it warmed up, but soon sent him high into the air, leaving behind a long trail of smoke. "...I still can't believe she didn't wake me up!"


End file.
